


Elvish Comfort

by furyofthephoenix



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Don't worry, No Incest, just a father caring for his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine Thranduil comforting a grieving Legolas





	Elvish Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> [This is set before The Hobbit, showing a Young!Legolas. I found it easier to imagine Legolas as a young child, had his father shown a softer side in the past.]

[tarhunozaur](https://tmblr.co/ZBVL9j2NA6X8F)

Thranduil’s day had been uneventful so far. He had to take care of some issues people from the Mirkwood realm were bringing forth.

Quite unusually the King couldn’t care less. His mind couldn’t help wandering to his young child, Legolas. So far he hadn’t seen him, not to mention it had been a long time since he spoke with him.

His face sunk with sorrow. Thranduil sighed, drooping his shoulders.

Not since the death of...

Even thinking her name hurt, a hollow feeling formed in his chest.

Thranduil couldn’t help the sigh of relief leaving his lips as soon as the meeting came to a close. His feet moved slowly, and with trepidation towards his son’s chamber. 

An anguished whimper reached his ears, sounding like an animal in pain. That hollow feeling formed in his gut, not knowing what it meant. Thranduil opened the door.

* * *

As soon as his eyes grew accustomed to seeing in the darkness of the room, he could detect the shaking shoulders of Legolas, turning away, so only his shining hair could be seen.

Thranduil sighed, his head bowed. His w- Legolas’s mother always had a closer bond to their son and now that it was lost...

He slowly neared Legolas who was sitting on the duvet comforter, still not acknowledging his presence. Yet his uncontrollable sobs could still be heard.

Thranduil gulped, his hand hovering over his son’s shoulder, but then carefully stroked his hair instead. He knew he wasn’t good with words when it came to being a considerate being.

_“Lonneg.” [My son]_ Thranduil spoke softly. “I’m sor-”

Legolas’s frame abruptly turned around so swiftly, Thranduil briefly expected to be hit but...

_His son was hugging him. Tightly._

His body shaking as Legolas uttered,  _“Ada”_.  _[Father]_

No other words were needed as they both could mourn together. Thranduil stroked his son’s hair and tilted his head, so his cheek met his soft strands.

“I miss her,  _ada_.”

Thranduil breathed in with difficulty. “I know. I miss her too.” With that he let himself be vulnerable with his son and let a tear fall down his cheek, dropping on Legolas’s head.

His son, being mindful enough not to mention anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope that this imagine is going to cheer you up. I had to change the imagine a bit, I hope you don’t mind. This was tough writing at times, but I wrote it in a day just for you!


End file.
